


The Monkey's Paw Epilogue

by SnowyOtakuKitten



Category: Short Stories - Fandom, The Monkey's Paw - W. W. Jacobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyOtakuKitten/pseuds/SnowyOtakuKitten
Summary: "I wish none of this had ever happened."Careful what you wish for.





	The Monkey's Paw Epilogue

Despite what people may think, the Monkey’s Paw was not evil. It simply did what it was told, and so when Mr. White held it up and wished ‘that none of this had ever happened!’, the paw complied. And with those words, Mr. and Mrs. White disappeared. After all, how could any of it have happened if there was no Mr. White, and Mrs. White and Herbert?   
~  
Two miles down the road, a tombstone disappeared from a small plot in a graveyard. A mutilated corpse lay in a cracked open coffin six feet below where it used to stand. The poor man inside had woken up able to move his body once again, confused and utterly terrified. He panicked pounding on the wood surrounding him until it split under the force of his blows. A first he felt relief upon the feeling of the wood cracking and splitting, only to choke to death on the dirt and sand which had poured into his coffin. That too now ceased to exist, following the tombstones sudden exit.  
~  
Mr. Davidson counted through the funds again, searching for that missing 200 pounds. His boss was going to kill him if they were indeed missing. He turned and spotted the bag laying on a table near the door. Shoulders sagging in relief, he scurried over and pulled the bag over to sit with the other money on the table. Rejoicing over the fact that he wasn’t going to lose his job today, Mr. Davidson didn’t question how the bag had gotten there or who moved it in the first place. Exiting the room and locking the door behind him, he left to report to his boss.  
~  
Sergeant Morris, who had heard of Herbert's death stopped banging on the door of the old house to wonder what he was doing. Nobody lived in the place, so why was he knocking so insistently? Maybe he really was going crazy. He turned to leave, stuffing his hands into his pockets. One wrapped around an old mummified monkey’s paw which he dearly wished he didn’t have. Pausing, and considering his options, Morris turned, opened the door to the house and tossed the paw in. Turning on his heel he fled, gladly leaving the accursed thing behind him for good.  
~  
Alone in the old house, the paw sat and waited. Waited for the third user, for it still had 3 wishes left for one more person. After all, it had never had a third owner. It knew it might be a while before it was found and wished upon once more. It didn’t care. It only answered the wishes of the greedy and gave them exactly what they asked for, the only way it knew how. Someone would wish upon it once again. It knew that for certain. And so the Monkey’s Paw sat and waited.  
~  
A girl meandered down an old dirt road, sneakers scuffing up dirt as she went. Black skinny jeans hugged her legs and a baggy purple hoodie covered a peach colored tank top. Her straight black hair was a stark contrast to her pale skin, the ends brushing against the side of her jaw as she walked. Green eyes lined with black were narrowed in frustration and a scowl marred her otherwise pretty face. Her silenced iPhone lit up again and again from inside her pocket. Not bothering to check it, she instead glared at the towering trees and wild vines which had all but overtaken the road. The clouds which had slowly covered most of the sky made them seem dank and dark in the dim light. “Stupid jerk,” she muttered under her breath kicking a rock along the path. Thunder rumbled as if agreeing with her, as the first few droplets of water began to fall from above. Huffing angrily she scanned the trees again, her eyes falling on an old house. The paint was peeling and the door was hanging at an angle. It was nearly falling apart in some places. The trees surrounded it, and vines had crawled through the windows and up the sides. 

Its condition didn’t really matter to the girl as she jogged over, carefully making her way up the steps and past the broken door. Curiosity overtook her face as the anger faded. Slipping inside, made her way around the place, exploring each old room with fascination. Thick layers of dust caked the floors and tabletops. As the sprinkle of rain turned to a downpour, she pulled out her phone and used it as a flashlight. The bright light compared to the dark outside gave the house an eerie feeling. Eventually, the rain slowed to a near stop. Making her way back to the front door, her eyes fell upon what appeared to be a paw. Reaching down she picked it up and saw it was indeed a paw. One that was mummified. She examined the paw, finding herself more and more enamored with it every passing second. It seemed to pull her in until that was the only this she could focus on. Snapping out of it suddenly, she blinked, shaking her head to clear the remaining fuzziness. Coming to a decision, she shoved it into her hoodie pocket, tucked her phone away and exited the house. And so, the Monkey’s Paw rejoiced from within the pocket, and Anne-Marie Davidson jogged back to her parents and ‘stupid jerk’ of a boyfriend.


End file.
